The Templars
THE FOUNDING: The Templars were founded at the End of the Age of Legends. This was a time forgotten to most modern players of Titan, When the server was small, the buildings large, and the wars epic. Originally started as a two man faction after Silianat and one of his college friends named Boohka had watched "Kingdom of Heaven" while hungover. Templars had the almost pathetic start of a hole in a cliff with a two high cobble wall around it with a small mine attached. From these humble beginnings (and the motto of 'God Wills It!') would rise the first ever super-faction on Titan. The Templars followed a Medieval style of government with Silianat as Lord Commander of the Templars. At a time Titan was a world filled with small fortresses and small cobble huts, the Templars set out to do something that had never been done on Titan before: Build a city. They accomplished this task rapidly and in grand style adding a Castle Keep, an Inn, Barracks, Farmlands, Homes, and the Cathedral. All of which was surrounded by a 30 block high wall. During this time the Templars had fought a lengthy engagement between themselves in the West and powers in the East though the names of our early conflicts/defeated enemies are lost to my memory. These were the glory days of Templars where we ruled Titan unopposed by any power. THE FIRST VEX WAR: Upon completion of the city this on Titan began to change. ATOM (a faction for server moderators/owners only) had begun to take an active role in the server and begun construction of their own city. Vexillum members had begun to join under the name of CTF under the leadership of Jacob. While relations remained strained between the three powers war had not reared its head yet. Templars and ATOM became good friends and in a n age before /spawn, /home, or /f home the Templars used their vastly built up resources to build an elevated roadway the 600 or so blocks between ATOM and Templars so that either faction could safely travel without fear of attack. However, soon tensions would boil over and the first of the wars would be fought between Vex and 'The West' (Templars and ATOM). At the end of which Vexillum came to terms and peace was declared. The terms were favorable to the victors and Templars established a new base in the East should the two powers come to blows again. With a return of busy life many of the Templars had become rather inactive and our power had begun to wan. During a week long period while we were away MonsterCrafter and other associates used TNT to completely grief both Templar City and the base in the East. At the time griefing was still against the rules which resulted in him being banned for a considerable amount of time. THE SECOND VEX WAR: Brought low by treachery the shattered remnants of Templars was gathered up by Silianat and led to ATOM. ATOM had need of the manpower and combat skills displayed by the Templars and graciously allowed the Templars to enter into their faction. Lord Commander Silianat was given a moderator position in the faction and promoted to server moderator at this time. Though they were officially a part of ATOM the "Templars-in-Exile' remained under the sole command of Silianat. ATOM thrived with the addition of so many talented players and rapidly expanded during this time. It was hoped that ATOM would become a place of trade and prosperity in the future. It was a time of great hope. But that was not to be for war soon cast its shadow over Titan once again. After two weeks of investigations it was discovered that Monstercrafter was the culprit of the Templars destruction and he had been aided and sheltered by Vex. The Templars-in-Exile pushed ATOM for war and soon swords in hand they marched East towards Vex, Victory, and History. This war would end in victory for the West and bring about the end of the Era of Legends. ----------------Map Change--------------------------- Category:THE THIRD VEX WAR Category:Past Factions